It's an other story
by Rational Madgirl
Summary: Moi, Jo Martinez, je suis une personne tout à fait rationnelle. Je ne crois qu'en ce que la science peut démontrer. Aussi, lorsque Henry Morgan a tenté de me faire croire qu'il était immortel, je ne pouvais réagir que d'une seule façon possible : vraiment très très mal. Post saison 1.
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Voici ma première fic, une sorte de saison 2 à ma façon pour la série Forever !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

…

Je viens de réaliser qu'avec ce genre de présentation, je pars automatiquement du principe que quelqu'un va la lire. Est-ce que ça peut porter malheur ce genre de suppositions ?

Et surtout, si oui : à qui est-ce que ça portera malheur, vous ou moi ?

 **Chapitre 1 : En d'autres circonstances**

Je m'appelle Jo Martinez, et je suis une personne très rationnelle. C'est nécessaire quand vous travaillez dans une ville aussi bizarre que New-York, encore plus si vous êtes de la police criminelle. Vous vous devez d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Et j'ai les pieds sur terre. Je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël, aux bonnes fées, aux miracles. Moi, je crois que 2 et 2 font 4, que 4 et 4 font 8 et que le monde est régi par des lois que la science parvient toujours ou finira par parvenir à expliquer. Et j'ai raison d'être rationnelle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent, de plus logique, de plus normal. Etre rationnelle est une bonne chose.

Alors forcément, lorsque le Docteur Henry Morgan m'a annoncé, sur le ton de la confession, qu'il était immortel, j'ai ri jaune et lui ai lancé un « Très drôle ! » en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il a commencé à se lancer dans un long monologue en vitesse accélérée, me racontant qu'il était né en réalité en 1774, qu'il s'était retrouvé sur ce bateau négrier dont il a été question lors d'une de nos enquêtes, et que c'était sur celui-ci qu'il avait été tué pour la première fois, d'une balle en pleine poitrine dont j'ai déjà vu la cicatrice. Il m'a raconté qu'on l'avait alors jeté par dessus-bord et que par une raison inexplicable il était revenu à la vie. Il m'a raconté que depuis lors, à chaque fois qu'il mourrait, il disparaissait et réapparaissait dans le cours d'eau le plus proche, nu comme un vers, d'où ces régulières arrestations pour atteinte à la pudeur. Il m'a enfin raconté qu'il avait rencontré Abigail lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, qu'ils avaient recueilli Abe tout les deux, qu'ils avaient formé une famille jusqu'à ce que sa femme ne disparaisse et ne s'installe à Tarrytown où elle est morte avant d'avoir pu lui envoyer une lettre lui demandant de la rejoindre.

C'est là que j'ai compris. Il voulait réellement me faire croire à cette histoire ridicule, insensée, illogique. Il ne me faisait pas confiance et ne comptait absolument pas me dire la vérité. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de plus, un mensonge de plus destiné à apaiser ma curiosité et à me tromper encore un peu plus longtemps. Je n'avais donc pas suffisamment de valeur à ses yeux pour mériter son honnêteté ? Soit.

Je me suis levée lentement du vieux canapé sur lequel nous étions installés, coupant court à son discours. Il m'a lancé un regard inquiet et a saisi mon poignet pour me tourner vers lui :

« J'ai... J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas... Enfin, que ça semble... »

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ri de voir l'inébranlable Docteur Henry Morgan perdre ses moyens. Mais les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

« J'avais espéré qu'en t'apportant ça, ai-je dis en désignant sa montre et la photo, j'aurais droit à de véritables explications. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

J'ai dégagé mon poignet d'un coup sec. Sans un regard pour lui, je suis sortie du salon, j'ai traversé la boutique d'antiquités, adressant tout de même un bref signe de tête à Abe, et j'ai finalement rejoins ma voiture garée à quelques mètres de là.

Et je n'ai plus jamais adressé un mot au Docteur Henry Morgan depuis.

« Allez Mike, s'il te plaît ! Tu me dois bien ça !

-J'ai dit non, Jo. Tu sais bien que le voir trifouiller dans les entrailles de cadavres me dégoûte. Tu l'aurais vu la dernière fois : une main à l'intérieur de l'estomac de ce pauvre gars, l'autre en train de me tendre un café... J'ai bien cru que j'allais tourner de l'oeil !

-Il fallait y penser _avant_ de devenir membre de la brigade criminelle, je rétorque d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et comment tu ferais pour résoudre tes enquêtes sans ma précieuse aide ? Demande Mike d'un ton moqueur. »

En d'autres circonstances j'aurais répondu que j'avais toujours Henry en cas de problème. Mais les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont.

« Ca veut dire que tu vas m'offrir cette précieuse aide et descendre chercher le rapport du médecin légiste pour moi ? Je réplique en éludant sa question.

-Toujours pas, refuse-t-il d'un ton catégorique. »

Et sur ces mots, il se lève et part en direction du bureau de l'inspecteur Reece. Puisqu'il ne me laisse pas le choix...

« L'affaire du collier de perles, Mike, l'affaire du collier de perles. »

Je le regarde se figer et pâlir à vue d'oeil. Je souris, désormais certaine de ma victoire, tandis qu'il affirme :

« Tu n'oserais pas.

-Reece sera certainement ravie d'apprendre comment tu as pe...

-Chut ! S'exclame-t-il en me plaquant sa main devant la bouche. D'accord, tu as gagné, j'y vais. Mais je te préviens Jo, c'est la dernière fois ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! »

Je hoche la tête et le laisse s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur en grommelant. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'adresse plus la parole à Henry. Il m'a appelé, a laissé des messages sur mon répondeur en réquisitionnant le portable de quatre personnes différentes, a toqué à ma porte, a envoyé Abe me convaincre et rédigé une dizaine de mots d'excuses et de lettres à mon intention. J'ai supprimé les messages sans les écouter, brûlé les missives, congédié Abe aussi poliment que possible, refusé d'ouvrir ma porte quand il s'y présentait.

Toutefois, il reste toujours le médecin légiste affecté à mes enquêtes. Je ne peux décemment pas dire à Reece que je veux un autre médecin : elle nous convoquerait illico presto dans son bureau et nous n'en ressortirions pas avant qu'elle n'ait eu le fin mot de l'histoire et l'assurance que nous allions continuer à faire équipe. Autant dire que je préférai éviter ça.

J'ai donc demandé par le biais de notre site Internet à recevoir les rapports médico-légaux de Henry par mail. Normalement c'est ce que font les débutants qui ont encore du mal à rester indifférents face à un cadavre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement dans l'état actuel des choses. C'était le meilleur moyen pour profiter de son expertise -parce qu'il faut le reconnaître, il est plus que doué pour la résolution des crimes- et l'éviter dans le même temps.

Sauf que voilà. Comme d'habitude, il faut que quelqu'un se manifeste pour contrecarrer mes plans ! Dans ce cas précis, cette personne est Lucas, qui trouve toujours une raison hautement ridicule pour ne pas m'envoyer ce fichu rapport et me demander de venir le chercher au labo :

 _« Notre victime est russe, et au vue du récent article du_ Conspiracy Press _qui confirme que les services secrets russes se sont infiltrés dans notre sécurité intérieure, je suis d'avis qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas laisser de telles informations circuler sur un réseau quel qu'il soit. »_

 _« La chauve-souris du labo a joué avec les fils du scanner, je n'arrive plus à les rebrancher, je suis vraiment désolé Détective ! »_

 _« Le docteur Morgan et moi-même considérons que, par respect pour le défunt qui était issu d'une communauté amish, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire parvenir un rapport le concernant par des moyens aussi technologiquement avancés qu'un ordinateur. Alors, à moins que vous puissiez nous fournir un pigeon voyageur, nous vous prions de bien vouloir venir chercher celui-ci par vos propres moyens. »_

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de venir en aide à Henry. Et je ne peux même pas aller lui toucher deux mots puisqu'il suit son supérieur comme son ombre toute la journée et s'enfuit au courant si il me croise pendant sa pause déjeuner.

Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à faire du chantage à Mike. Ce n'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir, d'autant plus que je me suis jurée de ne pas utiliser l'Affaire du Collier de perles contre lui plus de cinq fois au cours de ma carrière et qu'à cause de cette histoire j'en suis déjà à trois mais je ne peux pas laissé les stratagèmes de Henry fonctionner ! C'est une question d'honneur, Mike devrait comprendre ça.

Bon, encore faudrait-il que je lui explique pourquoi je n'adresse plus la parole à notre Sherlock Holmes personnel. Sachant que c'est un homme, il y a peu de chances qu'il saisisse la gravité de la situation. Et je suis bien trop occupée à ruminer contre Henry pour la lui expliquer.

Une pochette s'écrase sur mon bureau, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées. Le rapport médico-légal qu'il me fallait. Je relève la tête et remercie Mike en souriant de toutes mes dents, ce à quoi il répond par un grognement. Henry n'a pas dû être très agréable avec lui. J'irai lui chercher un café tout à l'heure pour me faire pardonner, j'ai encore besoin de lui jusqu'à ce que Henry cesse de vouloir entrer en contact avec moi.

L'affaire sur laquelle je bosse en ce moment ? Un meurtre à l'arme blanche. La victime, un déménageur de 44 ans en excellente condition physique, a reçu un coup de couteau qui lui a laissé une entaille allant du haut de sa nuque à la naissance de son omoplate si profonde qu'elle a traversé à un endroit la totalité de son large cou et est parvenue à sectionner sa trachée. L'arme a été retrouvée, elle appartient à notre homme qui la gardait toujours sur lui parce que c'est la dernière chose que son père lui avait offert avant de partir combattre en Irak où il a perdu la vie, selon les dires de sa femme. Par ailleurs, un de ses collègues m'a confirmé qu'il l'avait effectivement sur lui dans la journée. Pour ce qui est du reste : aucune trace du coupable, pas d'indice, rien. Rien, à part ce que Henry a pu trouver, parce que lui trouve forcément quelque chose.

Je feuillette rapidement la liste des expériences effectuées auxquelles je ne comprends de toute façon pas grand chose et arrive directement à la conclusion du médecin :

 _Il semble donc que la victime ait été tué par..._

Je la lis. Je la relis. Je la relis encore. Je la relis lentement, pour être sure que mon cerveau a correctement assimilé ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je m'exclame, furieuse. Il se fout de moi ma parole ! »

Je fonce dans l'ascenseur, ignorant Mike qui me demande pourquoi je l'envoie chercher mes rapports si c'est pour descendre moi-même au labo deux minutes plus tard.

Cette fois, c'est sûr : le Docteur Henry Morgan est un homme mort.

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

La suite arrive euh... quand je l'aurais écrite ?

A plus !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

 **Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir, ce qui m'a assez étonnée je dois dire, parce que je n'avais jamais réellement compris quel était l'intérêt de ce truc !**

 **Pendant que j'y suis, je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'avais en partie une bonne excuse (un mémoire à rédiger intégralement en trois jours chrono), et en partie la flemme de m'y mettre ( et trop de séries à regarder). Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue dans le chapitre 2**

 **Dans ce chapitre, ce n'est plus Jo qui parle mais Henry. J'ai décidé que j'allais alterner entre leurs deux points de vue.**

 **Et maintenant, promis j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : on est parfois obligé de prendre les choses en main.**

Jo Martinez est une personne rationnelle. C'est le genre de personne qui, quand elle regarde un tour de magie, plissent les yeux et froncent les sourcils, guettant partout la moindre preuve de trucage. Et généralement, elle finit par la trouver, à la grande exaspération du magicien.

Alors oui, d'une certaine façon, je savais d'avance qu'elle ne me croirait pas si je lui parlais de mon immortalité. J'étais persuadé qu'elle me regarderait comme si j'étais en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Ce qu'elle a fait. J'étais également convaincu qu'ensuite, elle me prendrait pour un demeuré. Là, par contre, j'ai eu tort. Je n'étais pas fou, pour elle, je n'étais qu'un menteur. Ce qui me confère sans doute encore moins de valeur à ses yeux. Les membres de la police ont une profonde aversion pour le mensonge. Comme tout le monde, me direz-vous, cela dit, eux plus que tout autre. Il faut dire que les menteurs, c'est un peu leur lot quotidien.

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, lui avoir révélé mon secret ? Je n'en sais rien. J'espérais que peut-être... Peut-être que je me trompais. Peut-être qu'elle me croirait. Et puis Abe avait l'air si confiant ! Alors, inévitablement, moi aussi j'ai voulu l'être. Son optimisme a toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à être contagieuse.

Voilà où on en est maintenant : elle ne veut plus me voir, me parler, ou même entendre parler de moi. Elle ignore mes appels, évite mon laboratoire comme la peste et terrifie Lucas lorsqu'il tente de m'aider -bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas la raison de la colère de Jo. Entre autres choses.

« J'aurais mieux fait de trouver une autre explication, je lance à Abe pour la enième fois. »

Nous jouons aux échecs au beau milieu de sa boutique d'antiquités, comme tous les dimanche. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'ai déjà perdu deux parties, ce qui ne m'arrive quand de très rares occasions.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu lui en donner une, me répète Abraham d'un ton ferme. Jamais tu n'aurais trouver quoi que ce soit de suffisamment plausible.

-J'aurais pu dire que... je tente alors.

-Et même si tu avais trouvé quelque chose, me coupe-t-il, cette situation devenait invivable. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir éternellement à une femme avec laquelle tu passes la majorité de ton temps. En particulier lorsque la dite femme a un métier qui consiste à révéler la vérité que les autres s'évertuent à dissimuler. »

Je ne trouve rien à redire à cela. Abe a raison. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher mon immortalité plus longtemps. Je n'en avais de toute façon aucune envie.

Seulement j'avais encore bien moins envie de la perdre.

« Je sais ! Je l'appelle en déblatérant d'un air paniqué que nous avons trouvé un cadavre dans le labo et qu'il faut à tout prix qu'elle vienne ! »

Je soupire et relève la tête vers Lucas qui attend mon appréciation, l'air particulièrement fier de sa trouvaille.

« Lucas, je commence d'un ton calme, pouvez-vous je vous prie me rappeler où nous sommes exactement ?

-Et bien... Dans le laboratoire de médecine légale de la police de New-York, fait-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Et qu'y faisons-nous au juste ?

-Nous examinons des cadavres pour déterminer la cause de leur mort.

-Exact. Alors à votre avis, quel effet cela fera-t-il au détective Martinez d'apprendre qu'il y a un mort dans ce genre d'endroit ? »

Lucas ouvre la bouche puis la referme, comprenant enfin où je veux en venir. Mon regard orageux l'enjoint à s'éloigner de moi quelques instants et il fuit vers le microscope tandis que je poursuis la dissection seul. Lucas est un assistant dévoué et travailleur mais, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant !

« Oh, bonjour Détective Martinez, babille-t-il soudain, quelle joie de vous... »

Ses mots meurent dans sa bouche lorsque le regard furieux de Jo rencontre le sien. Il déglutit et je me doute bien qu'il lutte pour ne pas s'enfuir. Quant à moi, j'aimerai croire que sa venue est plutôt bon signe. Néanmoins, j'en doute fort.

« Vous ! S'exclame-t-elle en m'apercevant. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Lucas, désormais derrière elle, détale en glapissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de tenter une approche amicale.

« Détective, je la salue en souriant, cela faisait longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle brandit un dossier devant mon nez, dossier que je reconnais comme étant celui que j'ai donné au Détective Mike Hanson un peu plus tôt.

« Mon rapport pour votre enquête, je réponds donc simplement.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du tout. Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

Et je pose la question en toute honnêteté. Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à effectuer mon travail de la façon la plus minutieuse qui soit.

« Donc vous allez me faire croire que vous pensez sincèrement qu'un homme particulièrement grand et musclé ait pu être tué par un gamin d'environ 8 ou 9 ans ?

-Et bien c'est ce que suggère la totalité des analyses que Lucas et moi-même avons menées. »

Jo éclate d'un rire sans joie et hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« Bien sûr ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que vous tenez à me faire venir ici et à avoir une conversation avec moi sur votre enième mensonge grotesque ! Vous savez ce que vous encourez en rédigeant de faux rapports, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soupire. C'est vrai qu'une petite partie de moi espérait peut-être que cette partie du rapport l'intriguerait suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte de venir me parler. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant aller jusqu'à fausser une enquête. J'ai mes principes, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire pour le moment, et la rigueur scientifique en est un. Enfin, soit. Puisqu'il faut que je lui montre, je vais lui montrer.

« Lucas, pourriez-vous apporter le corps de ce matin s'il vous plait ? Lucas ? »

Un silence me répond. Visiblement, il a dû continuer à courir encore longtemps après être sorti de la pièce. Je me résigne donc à aller le chercher moi-même. Je l'apporte sur ma table d'opération et commence à expliquer d'une voix rapide :

« La lame a laissé une entaille particulièrement profonde et fine. Trop grande pour qu'il s'agisse d'un couteau et trop mince pour que ce soit une épée. Je pencherai pour un katana, cela dit, c'est Abe l'expert en armes, pas moi, alors je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est l'angle qu'a suivi la lame. Regardez : elle s'enfonce par le haut à un point tout près de la colonne vertébrale, ici, je poursuis en désignant du doigt le point en question, puis elle remonte jusqu'en haut de la nuque, mais le manche de la lame lui, a dû subir un basculement vers le bas.

-Vous dites que la lame venait du haut, m'interrompt soudain Jo. Comment un enfant qui mesurerait moins d'un mètre quarante pourrait atteindre une telle hauteur ?

-Il a nécessairement dû bondir sur notre homme depuis... Je ne sais pas, peut-être une estrade ou le haut d'un escalier ? Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'un indivdu suffisamment grand pour atteindre la victime de cette façon-là n'aurait jamais décrit un tel angle avec sa lame. Cela n'aurait fait que ralentir son action et la compliquer inutilement. Un enfant, par contre, aurait pu créer cet angle. Imaginez : il est à un point en hauteur, notre homme, dos à lui. Il bondit, l'arme levée au dessus de sa tête. Elle s'enfonce entre l'omoplate et la colonne vertébrale de la victime, et l'enfant se cramponne à elle. C'est finalement sous l'effet de son poids que la lame va subir un basculement et venir transpercer la gorge de cet homme. L'enfant retombe, récupère l'arme du crime et s'enfuit. »

Jo reste interdite un moment, sans doute en train de chercher la faille. J'attends patiemment tout en refermant le sac qui contient la victime. Et puis finalement, son objection vient.

« En admettant, je dis bien en admettant, que vous ne vous trompiez pas...

-Me suis-je déjà trompé ? Je rétorque, en souriant narquoisement.

-Rarement, admet-elle, mais... Tout de même, vous ne pouvez pas croire sérieusement qu'un enfant aurait pu commettre un crime pareil !

-Clive Staples Lewis a dit un jour que si toute autre possibilité a par ailleurs été démontrée comme étant impossible, nous sommes obligés d'admettre que l'impropable est une possibilité. »

Jo lève les yeux au ciel. C'est stupide mais ça m'avait manqué. Bien sûr ce n'est pas tout à fait comme avant. Son expression tient plus de l'agacement que de l'amusement. Mais je préfère nettement la voir ainsi que de ne pas la voir du tout.

« Notre homme avait-il parmi ses connaissances un enfant? Je poursuis. Peut-être a-t-il suscité sa colère ?

-Il est constamment entouré d'enfants. C'est un membre du Cirque de l'Aurore.

-Bien dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. »

J'attrape mon manteau et enfile mon foulard autour du cou. D'un geste rapide, je récupère les clés de voiture du Détective dans la poche de son blouson et fonce d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur. Je l'entends me suivre en m'appelant :

« Henry ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Demande-t-elle. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, j'y entre et l'attend. Lorsqu'elle entre à son tour, je lui souris.

« Je me rends avec vous sur les lieux du crime, bien sûr ! »

 **Voilà voilà ! En espérant faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A plus !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _L'autre jour, j'ai reçu une review me demandant si je pouvais traduire cette fanfic en anglais. D'abord, j'ai trouvé ça carrément cool comme idée. Et ensuite, je me suis rappelée de mon niveau en langue vivante... Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je réfléchis sérieusement à la question, d'autant plus que ça pourrait me faire un bon entraînement, mais que si je décide de le faire, ce ne sera clairement pas avant le mois de septembre._

 _D'ici là, j'espère avoir déjà bien avancé la version française ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment gérer mon temps libre pour pouvoir écrire alors en théorie, le rythme de publication devrait s'accélérer. En tout cas je vais tout faire pour._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3 : parfois, le mieux est encore de garder le silence**

Je reconnais que cette fois, il m'a bien eu.

Je n'y peux rien, je me suis laissée emporter. Il était là, en train de m'expliquer comment un colosse pouvait se faire tuer par un gamin et, cinq minutes plus tard nous étions dans ma voiture, en route pour le cirque dans lequel travaillait notre victime. C'est uniquement là que j'ai réalisé mon erreur : lui et moi, dans un espace fermé et réduit pour un trajet de dix minutes additionnées à vingt minutes d'embouteillages.

Ou comment réduire tous mes efforts pour l'éviter à néant.

Je tapote nerveusement le volant, priant pour que l'interminable file de voitures devant nous avance plus vite. Ou disparaisse, tiens, c'est bien ça, disparaître. Mais rien ne se produit. Je suis toujours coincée ici avec Henry, prostrée dans un silence pesant.

Avant, nos trajets en voiture étaient vraiment très différent. Henry ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Il avait toujours une anecdote sur l'une ou l'autre chose que l'on croisait sur notre chemin, une théorie à expliquer ou une critique à exposer sur la musique -ou plutôt « l'ensemble de bruits », comme il l'appelait- qui est diffusée à la radio.

Aujourd'hui, rien. Il se tait. D'un côté, je suis soulagée. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec lui, surtout en sachant qu'il va inévitablement se mettre à parler de sa fausse immortalité. Mais d'un autre côté, la tension est telle que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Je sens ses regards nerveux, je sens qu'il meurt d'envie de dire quelque chose et que je ne tiendrais jamais une demie-heure dans ces conditions.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas le couteau ? je fais pour briser le silence.

-Comment ça ? Demande Henry visiblement pris au dépourvu.

-La lame qui a tué Bradley Jenson. Vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un katana. Sauf que c'est un couteau que nous avons retrouvé planté dans le dos de la victime. Son propre couteau d'ailleurs. Et les experts qui se sont rendus sur la scène de crime ont immédiatement conclu que nous avions l'arme du crime. Tout le monde a conclu cela.

-Ca ne correspond pas. Jamais ce couteau n'aurait pu laissé une telle blessure. Les experts ont vu une lame dans la blessure et ont tiré des conclusions hatives, parce que de prime abord, cela paraîssait effectivement logique. Mais je suis sûr que le couteau n'a fait qu'entailler quelques tissus en plus à l'endroit où il était planté et a été placé là seulement après que la victime ait été tué. »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'Henry vient de dire. Si le couteau n'est pas ce qui a tué notre homme alors c'est que ...

« Le tueur nous a donné une fausse arme du crime. Il pense donc que nous pouvons remonter jusqu'à lui si nous trouvons la vraie.

-C'est ce que je pense également, approuve Henry.

-Il essaie de brouiller les pistes. Comme il sait pertinemment que si aucune arme n'est présente nous allons nous mettre à en chercher une, il prend le couteau de Bradley Jenson et le plante dans la plaie déjà béante. Ainsi, il laisse à penser qu'il n'y aucune raison de chercher une autre arme que celle déjà présente. Donc, on trouve l'arme, on trouve le coupable.

-Sans doute plutôt le parent du coupable, rectifie-t-il. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je continue de croire qu'aucun enfant ne peut commettre un acte aussi horrible, je rétorque.

-Et j'aimerai en être aussi convaincu que vous, mais les analyses ne mentent pas Détective. »

J'avais faillit ajouter que si les analyses ne mentaient pas, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du médecin qui les réalise. Mais finalement me taire avait semblé être une meilleure option. D'autant plus que nous étions arrivés devant le chapiteau rouge du cirque de l'Aurore.

J'allais détacher ma ceinture, lorsqu'une main m'a retenu le poignet. Je relève la tête pour faire face aux yeux si expressifs d'Henry. Avec un regard pareil, inutile de se demander de quoi il veut me parler.

« Détective, commence-t-il, je veux que vous sachiez à propos de l'autre jour...

-Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, je le coupe sèchement en arrachant mon bras du sien.

-Mais je...

-Nous avons un meurtre à élucider, Henry. En ce qui me concerne, vous n'êtes plus qu'un collègue, une personne avec laquelle je dois bosser pour pouvoir donner des réponses à une femme qui vient de perdre son mari. Alors nous allons nous concentrer sur notre travail et uniquement là-dessus. »

Je sors de la voiture rapidement et commence à marcher en direction de l'entrée du cirque. Voilà exactement pourquoi j'aurais préféré l'éviter. C'est plus simple de ne rien dire. Ca blesse moins de ne pas avoir à mettre de mots sur notre situation.

Je m'engouffre dans l'embrasure laissée entre les toiles du chapiteau et pénètre dans la salle de spectacle. Les accrobates, clowns et magiciens s'entraînent dans toute la pièce. Mon regard s'attarde sur une funambule, alors que celle-ci réalise un salto sur un fil beaucoup trop haut et fin à mon goût. Je suis tellement absorbée par ses prouesses que je ne réalise même pas qu'un homme est venu à ma rencontre.

« Détective Martinez, me salue-t-il en me reconnaissant, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez du nouveau concernant la mort de Bradley ? »

Il s'agit de Zven Bratisva, le gérant de ce cirque. Lui et moi avons déjà discuté du meurtre auparavant, étant donné que c'est ici que le corps a été retrouvé. Mais, avant que je n'ai pu répondre, Henry lui explique :

« Pour tout vous dire, ça se pourrait en effet. Dites-moi, connaitriez-vous une personne d'environ un mètre trente qui aurait pu commettre un meurtre ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclame Zven, abasourdi.

-Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit, je dis précipitamment pour empêcher Henry de continuer dans sa lancée. Notre médecin légiste... Est en train d'effectuer des recherches sur... La surprise, en parallèle à son travail ! Il pose sans cesse des questions étranges à tout le monde pour les prendre au dépourvu et noter leurs réactions.

-Oh, d'accord, dans ce cas, j'espère que ma réaction vous sera utile docteur. »

Devant mon regard lourd de sens, Henry hoche la tête et adresse un sourire forcé au gérant en gardant le silence. On ne peut pas se permettre de parler de sa théorie de l'enfant tueur à n'importe qui. Nous passerions pour des fous, des incompétents et nous perdrions la confiance de ces gens sur qui nous avons besoin de nous appuyer pour résoudre ce meurtre. Un autre regard et voilà le Docteur Morgan en train de s'éloigner, prétextant vouloir poursuivre ses recherches plus loin. Je reporte mon attention sur Zven.

« Je m'étonne de voir autant de monde ici. Vous m'aviez bien dit que ce cirque n'était pas composé de professionnels du métier, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, confirme-t-il. J'ai créé le concept de « cirque de quartier » en quelques sortes. Tous nos jongleurs, accrobates et clowns sont des amateurs pour qui l'art du cirque n'est qu'un loisir et un moyen d'avoir un petit supplément à leur salaire en fin du mois.

-Ne devraient-ils pas être en train de travailler dans ce cas ?

-La plupart d'entre eux travaille dans le quartier. Ils passent la majorité de leurs pauses de midi ici, à s'entraîner. C'est absolument essentiel pour assurer les représentations du week-end. Si j'estime qu'ils n'ont pas assez revu leurs enchaînements, je ne leur permets pas d'y participer.

-La sécurité avant tout, je conclus en souriant. C'est tout à votre honneur. J'imagine donc que Monsieur Jenson devait passer le plus clair de son temps libre ici, comme les autres.

-Son travail l'amenait à bouger dans toute la ville, on ne le voyait jamais pendant les pauses de midi. En revanche, tous les soirs, il était là jusqu'à au moins 23 heures.

-Et durant tout ce temps, est-ce qu'il s'était fait des ennemis ici ? Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes avec d'autres accrobates ou est-ce que certains d'entre eux se sont plaint de lui ?

-Pas que je sache. Cela dit, je ne suis pas très regardant quant aux relations qu'entretiennent mais collègues. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tout le monde puisse continuer à entretenir son talent. Chacun d'entre eux a un don : l'agilité, la souplesse ou dans le cas de Bradley, une force démesurée. Il ne faut pas gâcher ce genre de choses en les ignorant. »

Je hoche la tête pensive. Zven est peut être le gérant de cet endroit, mais aucune des informations qu'il a pu me donner ne semble pouvoir faire avancer mon enquête. Un des jongleurs l'appelle depuis l'autre bout de la salle et je le laisse le rejoindre, continuant à observer les artistes qui sont ici en faisant le tour des lieux.

Je remarque alors un groupe de trois nains à quelques mètres, qui ont l'air de se disputer. Je reste un moment interdite, repensant aux analyses d'Henry. Non. Non, non et non. Impossible. Ca ne peut tout de même pas être... ? Non. Bradley Jenson est un homme colossal d'une grande force. Ca ne se peut pas, c'est comme ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que ces trois hommes correspondent à la théorie d'Henry qu'ils sont suspects.

Pourtant, je me sens obligée de m'approcher d'eux. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. De prouver à Henry qu'il avait tort, et que tout ça n'a pas de sens.

« Excusez-moi, je commence à l'attention des trois nains, je suis...

-Sur notre chemin ? On avait remarqué ! S'exclame le premier de mauvaise humeur.

-Allons, allons Georges, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une dame, le réprimande le second.

-Ce n'est pas une façon, ce n'est pas une façon ! Chantonne le troisième en grattant quelques notes sur sa mandoline.

-Toi, n'en rajoute pas ou je te jure que je fais de cette babiole...

-C'est une mandoline, Georges.

-Une mandoline, une mandoliiiiine !

-Peu importe ! Je vais la réduire en bouillie moi, et ce ne sera bientôt plus rien du tout ! »

…

Je nage en plein délire. Un délire dans lequel Grincheux, Prof et Simplet se disputent devant moi en m'ignorant complètement.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, je tente une nouvelle fois.

-Non seulement il ridiculise toutes nos prestations, mais en plus il ne s'arrête même pas APRES la représentation !

-Tation, tion, tion, tion.

-Je voudrais vous parler du meur...

-Laisse lui du temps, Georges. Sylvain ne cherche pas à t'énerver, il aime juste participer en musique !

-Je suis de la police et je...

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ELLE VA LA BOUCLER CETTE SALE COURGE PAS FRAICHE, OUI ? »

Le silence se fait aussitôt partout sous le chapiteau et tous se tournent vers nous. Les regards des trois nains glissent enfin sur ma plaque et je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que le dénommé Gérard regrette amèrement ses paroles.

« Et bien, je dois dire qu'on ne m'avait encore jamais appelée ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas dénué d'une certaine originalité, monsieur. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas cela qui va m'empêcher de vous embarquer pour outrage à agent. Tous les trois. »

Au moins, ça me fait une bonne excuse pour les interroger.

Et que les choses soient bien claires : rien de tout cela ne signifie que je crois en la théorie de Henry. Rien !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Est-ce que je suis en retard de plusieurs mois ? Oui. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que j'abuse ? Complètement. Pour ma défense, je m'en remets à Garou, Patrick Fiori et Daniel Lavoie :**

 **« Et celui quiiiii lui jetteraaaa la première pierre !**

 **Celui là ne mérite paaaas d'être sur Terre ! »**

 **Sur ces mots plein de sagesse, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4 : le pas de trop**

« Vous... Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Demande l'un en pâlissant.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son genre à cette... Grince l'autre.

-Cette quoi ? Le coupe Jo de son ton auritaire de membre de la police.

-..., Ajoute le troisième. »

Derrière le miroir sans tain, j'observe la scène qui se déroule dans la salle d'interrogatoire en passant ma main dans les cheveux. Pendant un instant, lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, j'ai cru que nous pourrions peut-être oublier nos différends, faire comme si je n'avais jamais eu l'idée stupide de tout révéler à Jo. Mais comme à chaque fois que je me suis surpris à espérer une amélioration dans ma vie, j'ai fait le pas de trop.

Tout le monde le connaît. On nous apprend à nous en méfier dès l'enfance, lorsque nous jouons à « Un, deux, trois, soleil ». Un pas de trop, et vous voilà pris sur le fait. Il faut alors tout recommencer à zéro. Mais ce n'est que lorsque vous grandissez que vous comprenez le sens de ce jeu aux allures insignifiantes. Lorsque le pas de trop consiste à franchir la barrière, réelle ou imaginée, qu'on ne vous avait pas autorisée à passer. On entend toujours dire par ces pseudo-chanteurs diffusés à la radio dire qu'il ne faut jamais laisser rien ni personne nous arrêter. Quelle bande d'abrutis. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde ils vivent. Mais dans le mien, lorsqu'on dépasse cette barrière, c'est se la jouer au quite ou double. Et derrnièrement, c'est bien plus souvent quite que double.

« Enfin, Madame, croyez bien que je tiens la Police en très grand respect, mais tout de même, vous devez bien reconnaître que, enfin, que c'est insensé !

-Laisse tomber Lloyd. Elle se fiche éperdument de savoir qui est le coupable. C'est nos têtes qui lui reviennent pas, voilà tout.

-Mais pas du tout, se défend la détective. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et puisque visiblement vous n'étiez pas décidés à répondre à mes questions au cirque, il a fallut que je trouve une autre solution.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à interroger quelqu'un qu'ça intéresse.

-Gérard ! S'offusque son frère. Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un agent de police !

-..., approuve le troisième ».

Ce dernier n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'on lui a confisqué son instrument de musique. Mais il sait se faire comprendre à grand renfort de gestes et de regards éloquents.

« Oh, ça va, ne la ramène pas toi non plus ! Râle Gérard en fusillant son jeune frère du regard.

-Mais il n'a rien dit ! Défend l'aîné.

-Il pense fort, réplique l'autre.

-Je n'en peux de toi et de tes sautes d'humeur ! Si tu n'étais pas si caractériel nous n'en serions pas là !

-Caractériel ?! Répète-t-il, rouge de colère. »

Jo laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Elle a l'air complètement dépassée, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Je frappe avec force contre la vitre, les faisant tous sursauter au passage. En deux secondes, les disputes des trois frères ont repris et Jo se retrouve de mon côté du miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je grimace. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne va vraiment pas lui plaire.

« Ca ne mènera à rien, je fais en désignant les suspects de la détective.

-Je sais, soupire-t-elle. Apparemment, savoir se tenir en société n'est pas leur fort. Je vais les séparer et les interroger un à un, avant qu'ils ne me rendent folles. »

Elle va pour retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire mais je l'arrête.

« Non, je veux dire que les interroger est inutile. Ce ne sont pas les coupables.

-Leurs tailles correspondent, objecte-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas. Les personnes souffrant de nanisme suivent un traitement constitué notamment de toute une batterie d'hormones de croissance et de développement musculaire. Ce traitement modifie considérablement leurs organismes. Aussi, même s'ils ont la même taille que le tueur ils sont très probablement bien plus fort que lui.

-Mais... C'est juste... Enfin, Henry, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas vraiment être un enfant. Les enfants meurtriers, c'est bon pour les légendes urbaines ou les films d'horreur ! Dans la vraie vie ça ne...

-Ce n'est pas impossible. Environ 5% des homicides de ces dix dernières années ont été commis par des mineurs.

-Ce sont des accidents, continue-t-elle de protester. Des enfants qui tombent sur les armes mal dissimulées de leurs parents. Pas des meurtres de sang froid !

-Pour la plupart oui. Ecoutez Jo, je fais en prenant un ton plus calme, je ne dis pas que tout ceci est évident à admettre, loin de là. Evidemment que tout ceci est dingue, et j'aimerai, croyez-moi, j'aimerai tellement avoir une autre alternative. Sauf que je n'en vois aucune. Je vous assure que celui qu'on cherche n'a pas plus de dix ans. Faites-moi confiance. »

J'ai regretté cette phrase au moment même où je l'ai prononcé. Après le pas de trop, il fallait évidemment que je dise le mot de trop. Celui-là n'est pas mal non plus dans sa catégorie.

Le regard que Jo me lance à ce moment là laisse pressentir tous les mots qui viendront ensuite. Je la vois déjà me reprocher ce fameux mensonge, je me vois tenter de lui expliquer encore qu'au contraire, pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je ne lui cache vraiment plus rien. Je la vois partir, encore, me tourner le dos, encore et, qui sait, cette fois peut-être pour de bon. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

L'Inspecteur Reese vient d'entrer, et les reproches de Jo meurent avant d'être sortis de sa bouche. Note à moi-même : lui payer un café pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé, même si c'était involontaire. A l'Inspecteur, pas à Jo bien sûr. Si j'en offre un à Jo maintenant, il finira très probablement dans l'évier.

« Ce sont des suspects pour le meurtre de Bradley Jenson, explique la détective en grimaçant, consciente d'avoir peu de chance d'être prise au sérieux.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Fait d'ailleurs l'Inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si je me base sur les analyses du Docteur Morgan, oui. »

Reese fronce les sourcils, mais c'est difficile de savoir si c'est parce que Jo m'a appelé « Docteur Morgan » ou parce que la théorie du mini-tueur la laisse perplexe. Finalement elle secoue la tête et déclare :

« Très bien, si ça peut vous mener sur une piste ! Par contre, Martinez, faites moi plaisir et obligez les à se calmer. Tout ce boucan me tape sur les nerfs.

-Bien sûr Inspecteur. »

Reece s'apprête à quitter la pièce, lorsque son regard est attiré par un point dans le fond de la pièce. Elle ajoute alors :

« Docteur Morgan, je crois que vous devriez emmener Monsieur Wahl à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien. »

Elle et Jo quitte la pièce alors que je me retourne vers Lucas. Celui-ci est prostré dans le coin de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts et semble au bord de la crise d'appoplexie. Il supporte mal la tension, c'est comme ça.

« Lucas, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? je lui demande.

-Euh, et bien... Je suis là depuis le début Docteur. Je suis entré dans la pièce avec vous, vous vous rappelez ? »

Pas le moins du monde.

« Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider. Toi et moi, nous allons mener l'enquête. »

La lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux répond à la perfection au sourire calculateur que je lui adresse.

 **Voilà, ce chapitre reprend un peu ce qui a déjà était dit dans les précédents mais je me voyais mal poursuivre sans en passer par là. Par la suite, l'enquête va vraiment pouvoir progresser.**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite de ces aventures !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La pause café des officiers**

« Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à faire de la discrimination envers les personnes de petite taille, ou je vous colle un procès ! éructe Gérard avant que ses deux frères ne le tire à l'intérieur du taxi. »

Je me masse les tempes en soupirant, exaspérée. Comme l'avait prédit Henry, l'interrogatoire n'a strictement rien donné. Aucun d'eux n'a, de toute façon, construit de réels liens avec la victime. Toutefois, je dois bien reconnaître que laisser Gérard croupir quelques heures en cellule de dégrisement ne m'aurait pas déplu. Ca n'aurait été qu'une juste compensation pour avoir été l'objet des rires de mes collègues qui m'ont vue débarquer avec lui et ses frères un peu plus tôt.

Un café. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. Un double expresso de chez Andrews Coffee, situé juste en face du commissariat. J'y entre en traînant les pieds et soupire en voyant la file de personnes qui attendent pour passer commande. Le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise attire mon attention si bien que je percute une personne sur le point de sortir.

« Excus... je commence avant de m'exclamer abasourdie, Abe ?

-Tiens donc, bonjour Détective Martinez, salue le vieil antiquaire d'un ton joyeux, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci, je réponds d'un ton suspicieux, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Abe affiche un sourire malicieux avant de regarder par l'extérieur. Je remarque alors les deux cafés qu'il tient dans les mains.

« Vous allez rejoindre Henry ?

-Hein ? Oh euh... Non. Non, pas cette fois. Je suis ici pour affaire figurez-vous !

-Pour affaire ? Je répète dubitative, dans le café du commissariat ? »

Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouverait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité pour les objets anciens et rares. D'autant plus qu'Abe a pour habitude de se procurer ses meilleures marchandises par des moyens qui frôlent sensiblement la limite de la légalité. Autant dire que pour ça, il est peut être préférable de rester à une distance respectable avec le commissariat. A moins que...

« Vous n'êtes pas là parce qu'Henry vous a encore envoyé me parler ? »

Il va pour répondre lorsque son regard est attiré par la personne qui entre derrière moi. Il bondit presque devant elle, lui mettant les deux cafés bien en évidence sous son nez.

« Bonjour à vous très chère Joanna ! Vous êtes sublimes ! Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

-C'est Lieutenant Reece pour vous monsieur Morgan, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton agacée. »

Je fixe éberluée Abe ignorer la réponse du Lieutenant en balayant celle-ci d'un revers de main et continuer à l'importuner en lui racontant sa journée comme à une vieille connaissance. Elle me lance un regard exaspéré et je lui adresse un sourire encourageant qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aider.

« Regardez, j'ai même pensé à vous ! Continue-t-il de babiller, Un Moccaccino, supplément chantilly et éclats de noisettes ! Votre préféré, si je ne m'abuse. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous...

-Monsieur Morgan, claque soudainement Reece d'un air excédé, je vous prierai d'arrêter de m'importuner immédiatement. Ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis hier et non, ajoute-elle en voyant Abe s'apprêter à reprendre la parole, elle ne changera pas non plus demain. Les armes récupérées sur nos scènes de crime, _même_ de crimes classés, ne sont ni à vendre, ni à donner. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que la direction décide d'organiser une nouvelle vente aux enchères. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas, et surtout je ne veux pas vous procurer ces armes. Alors, merci pour les cafés, mais vous n'avez plus intérêt à trainer encore dans les parages, ou les choses risquent de vraiment très, très, très mal se passer. »

Elle s'empare des deux boissons de Abe et retourne au commissariat d'un pas décidé. A côté de moi, L'antiquaire sourit, admiratif :

« Eh bien ! Quelle femme ! »

Je secoue la tête, amusée. Il m'étonnera toujours. Henry a beau être celui qui prétend être immortel, je crois que celui qui est restera jeune éternellement, c'est lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de la faire sortir de ses gonds, cela dit.

-Elle prend son ton dur et autoritaire, mais en réalité, elle m'adore, vous savez, rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Un peu comme vous avec Henry. »

Je ne réponds rien et lui renvoie son sourire, bien que je sois nettement moins amusée par la situation tout à coup.

« Pas de protestations ni de regards noirs ? Fait-il mine de s'étonner.

-Je commence à être fatiguée de tout ça, pour être honnête. Ignorer et éviter Henry s'avèrent... Beaucoup plus épuisants que je ne l'aurais cru en premier lieu.

-Ha ! S'exclame Abe avec une satisfaction non feinte. Ca fait plaisir à entendre ! Parce que moi aussi je suis fatigué, figurez-vous ! Un fringuant jeune homme comme moi à mieux à faire de ses week-ends que de regarder son père se morfondre tout au long de la journée ! »

J'arbore une mine désolée mais ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer légèrement lorsqu'il appelle Henry « son père », ce qui n'échappe pas à son œil avisé.

« Ecoutez Jo, commence-t-il avec cet air sérieux qu'il prend rarement, vous n'êtes pas obligée de le croire dès à présent si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable. C'est compréhensible. Simplement... Ne le laissez pas tomber, d'accord ? Je suis trop vieux pour le surveiller tout seul. »

Je reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Sur le plan théorique, passer l'éponge et repartir à zéro serait une solution plutôt acceptable. Trop facile, peut-être. Mais la facilité fait du bien de temps en temps, non ? Le problème, c'est la mise en pratique : je nous connais. Henry ne cessera jamais d'essayer de me prouver qu'il ne ment pas et à chaque fois qu'il reviendra sur le sujet, je n'aurais qu'une seule envie, le repousser à nouveau. Alors qu'est-ce que ça nous apportera ?

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Abe retentit, et un sourire éclaire son visage lorsqu'il voit la photo d'Henry s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Ah, tu tombes bien ! J'étais justement en train de parler de toi avec... Doucement, je ne te suis pas... Hm hm... Et tu ne pouvais pas... C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! J'arrive, ne bouge surtout pas, dit-il en raccrochant.

-Un problème ? Je demande -légèrement inquiète.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Haha ! Mort d'homme, avec Henry l'immortel, vous avez saisi ? Oui ? Non ? Bref. Je dois vous laisser Détective, à bientôt !

-A bientôt, Abe. »

Et il s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il le peut, en se faufilant entre les personnes qui affluent dans le café. Je chasse de mon esprit l'idée qu'Henry se soit encore attiré des ennuis, commande mon café et me décide à retourner au cirque pour la représentation de ce soir. Prions toutefois pour que je n'ai pas à croiser de nains cette fois-ci.

Quand j'étais petite, j'allais au moins une fois par an au cirque. Officiellement, du moins. Ma mère n'acceptait de nous emmener qu'à une représentation. En réalité, il m'arrivait bien souvent de filer par la fenêtre de ma chambre et de me glisser sous la tente du chapiteau pour pouvoir assister à une seconde, voire une troisième représentation. Vous vous demandez à cause de qui on vous tamponne la main à l'entrée des boîtes de nuit, concerts, spectacles ? Ne cherchez plus, ce doit être moi. J'étais encore bien loin de devenir une personne garante du respect de l'ordre et de la justice en ce temps-là.

J'étais fascinée par les funambules qui tournoyaient sur un fil comme si elles ne craignaient pas de tomber. Par ces jongleurs qui faisaient voler dans les airs toujours plus de balles, bâtons et couteaux. Par ces charmeurs de serpents qui faisaient sortir de leurs pots des reptiles à l'aspect menaçant. Par ces lumières, ces couleurs et surtout cette atmosphère de mystère qui nous faisaient tous trembler d'excitation et d'appréhension confondues dans l'attente du prochain tour.

Malheureusement ce soir, le charme n'opère pas. Lorsque vous pouvez supposer que l'un des clowns qui s'évertue à essayer de vous faire rire est un potentiel meurtrier, vous avez beaucoup moins envie de rire. J'affiche donc une mine concentrée, observant le spectacle avec ascension et notant les allers et venus des uns et des autres sous les coups d'oeil anxieux du gérant.

« Et maintenant, annonce-t-il d'ailleurs, Mesdames et Messieurs, petits et grands, voici venir un phénomène tout nouveau dans notre cirque ! Trois frères qui nous viennent des terres mystiques et dangereuses du Bayou... Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, les sorciers Doti et Moti accompagné du célèbre cracheur de feu Caaaaaalcif ! »

Les enfants se redressent sur la pointe des pieds tandis que les lumières s'éteignent. Tout le monde attend silencieusement l'arrivée de ceux supposés les éblouir. Mais rien. Il n'y a que le roulement de tambour, qui ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter. Quelques personnes froncent les sourcils, se doutant que quelque chose cloche.

Puis soudain, la lumière se fait. Mais ce n'est pas sur un sorcier ou un cracheur de feu qu'elle est pointée, c'est sur Lucas, qui fonce vers le public en criant et court se planquer sous les gradins. Puis c'est au tour d'Abe de faire son entrée, un katana à la main. Il y a du mouvement derrière le rideau. Je descends des gradins et m'en approche discrètement, l'arme à portée de main.

Alors que je glisse ma tête dans l'embrasure, j'aperçois Henry, saucissonné dans un énorme tas de ruban coloré assis entre deux accrobates qui le jaugent du regard. Je passe alors complètement dans l'arrière scène.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je demande, interloquée.

-Détective ! S'exclame Henry, apparemment heureux que quelqu'un puisse le sortir de cette impasse, J'ai trouvé le meurtrier ! »

Abe, revenu sur ses pas, arrive à côté de moi en reprenant son souffle.

« Il a l'air crédible, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il en riant. »


End file.
